Troublefield's Guide of Demigod Survival
by TrueColorsNeverFade
Summary: The Troublefield siblings are known for making through extreme circumstances. Anyone who has ever been on a quest or has gone outside of camp with at least one of them knows they keep a fireproof, waterproof and magicproof book that they write in the entire trip and reference to when they are unsure. This is that book 'Troublefield's Guide of Demigod Survival'.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson, anything, anyone or any place that you can recognize. All real places and events are used fictionally. All names that may align up are purely accidental.

**Claimer:** I do however own my characters, anything, anyone or any place that you cannot recognize. Please don't use anything without my permission, I will allow you to use things if you ask.

**Summary:** The Troublefield family are known for making through extreme circumstances. Anyone who has ever been on a quest or has gone outside of camp with at least one of them knows they keep a fireproof, waterproof and magicproof book that they write in the entire trip and reference to when they are unsure. This is that book 'Troublefield's Guide of Demigod Survival'. This is an introduction to the Troublefields, whom I'm making a multi-chapter story of soon.

**"Troublefield's Guide of Demigod Survival"**

_Chapter 1: Introduction_

_Chapter 2: The Basics_

_Chapter 3: The Checklist and Travel Bag_

_Chapter 4: Weapons, Magic, and Technology _

_Chapter 5: Stealing, Lying, and Money_

_Chapter 6: Camp Half-Blood_

_Chapter 7: Prophecies_

_Chapter 8: Emergency_

_Chapter 9: Conclusion_

_Chapter 1: Introductions_

Hello curious halfbloods or demigods, which ever you prefer. You have come across the Troublefield family's guide of survival. Either we have died, given you permission or have published this book for the sake of all demigods. In this guide will tell you everything thing you need to know about survival. It isn't all about surviving your quests, though quite helpful, but surviving life in general as a demigod. As much as you'd like to think you'll be at camp forever for many of you that won't be the case but it might be for some of you.

By reading this please understand this isn't a fool proof guide to making sure you will survive a quest or be fully prepared. There is no such thing as a full prepared demigod. We are not at all accountable for any deaths that occur trying to do something in our book, if someone is using this then obviously they are already in danger and uncertain of what to do. For you own sake read all the way through the guide.

_Chapter 2: The Basics_

There are five rules you must go by on a quest or whatever else you are doing. They might not always be easy to fallow but are the clearest concrete ideas that can see you through the darkest of time. If you get anything out of this book, get these five rules.

Never give up hope, faith and love. They are the three most powerful gifts we have.

Go on quests with people you really trust with one-hundred and ten percent.

If you see a way to solve a problem take it, even if it is risky.

There is always a way.

Nothing is impossible, it says it in the name.

Of course, those rules aren't going to be enough to keep you alive. Danger calls to demigods. There will always be some sort of hurdle. It could be monsters, dyslexia, ADHD or the fate of the world resting on your shoulders. All lot is expected of demigods, you may as well get prepared and used it because it is never ever going to go away

There a few useful skills that may or may not be taught at Camp Halfblood. These skills can come in handy in odd times and sometimes end up becoming a solid background for a future career. If you can't master all of these don't fete over it, I'd be more worried if you could master all of these because then you are probably a monster magnet. This list isn't made in any particular order.

**SKILL LIST**

_Lying_

_Camouflage_

_Hunting_

_Weaponry_

_Conversions for money and measurements_

_Sewing_

_CPR_

_First Aid_

_Psychology_

_Fishing_

_Knots_

_Boating_

_Running/Hiking_

_Making fire_

_Making shelter_

_History_

_Knowing 'mythology'_

_A foreign language_

_General Camping_

_Plants and Herbs_

_Cordage_

_Navigation_

_Birds and other Wild Creatures_

_Lashings_

_Chemistry_

_Signaling_

All those skills won't do you any good unless you have what you need to survive in the wild. You need water, shelter, food and air. You can last only three minutes without air. Three hours without a regulated body temperature (shelter). Three days without water. Three weeks without food. After any of those points you will die. You need those four things to survive but there is still more than us as human beings need to survive.

We need human interaction or else we will lose our sanity and such a lack of human interaction in infancy and toddlerhood can cause delayed development, human interaction is what defines us as human beings. You also still need clothing to protection yourself from the elements. Not to mention you will need a source of heat if it is cold or chilly out, getting sick is the last thing you want.

If you are at the point of being in the wilderness unprepared you need to remain calm and think things through. Take it one step at a time and you will manage to make it through nearly any situation by just taking a deep breath and thinking. Our brain is the essence to our life.

The fallow is a list of other useful skills that can help if you know but not necssitary or really that important to learn. If you have extra time on your hands it is good to learn these but don't waste too much time on something if you can't get it. This is done in no particular order.

**SKILL LIST**

_Skiing_

_Snowboarding_

_Skateboarding_

_Driving_

_Roller-skating_

_Sports: Any and all_

_Music_

_Geography_

_Basic Mathematics_

_Current Events_

_Human anatomy_

_Biology_

_Sanitation_

_Current Laws_

_Politics/Government_

_Chapter 3: The Checklist and Travel Bag_

As a demigod you need to keep lists of things so you remember them when you a nervous, in danger or in a hurry. Keeping track of things can really be a life saver. You have enough monsters after you, you don't need to be forgetting things or not having something when you need it. So we created a basic checklist of things to buy whenever you get the chance. This is done in no particular order.

**THE CHECKLIST**

_Granola Bars_

_Batteries_

_Candy (Don't go overboard)_

_Plastic silverware_

_Maps_

_Socks_

_Dry/Instant Milk/Protein Drink_

_Gift Cards_

_Personal Hygiene_

_Contraceptives_

_Pregnancy and UTI Test_

_Tin Foil_

_Plastic Baggies_

_Pain Pills_

_Duct tape_

_Scotch tape_

_Notebook_

_Pen/pencil_

_Gas pills_

_A Fake ID (if you need one)_

_Money (dollars or change)_

_Band-Aids_

There is still one major thing you need that hopefully you don't need to buy that often. That is a backpack and a duffle bag. It is good to have both but you don't need to take both with you every time. Now if you are driving or know for certain you won't have to do a lot of walking. You don't want to be carrying too much because the weight will wear you down.

For a duffle bag this is where we like to keep spare clothes, armor, magical objects, nonperishable food and anything else we have spares of. In a backpack is where we keep all of our supplies we bring on quests. Feel free to do whatever you want, this is just how we do it. In the list below are things you should have in your backpack or travel bag at ALL times.

**TRAVEL BAG**

_Flashlight_

_Blanket_

_Batteries_

_Compass_

_Clothes_

_Food (not just candy)_

_Medication_

_First Aid Kit_

_Duct Tape_

_Tin Foil_

_Money ($300 or more)_

_Personal Hygiene_

_Contraceptives_

_Tin Foil_

_Scotch tape_

_Notebook_

_Pen/pencil_

_A Fake ID (if you need one)_

_Plant Reference Book_

_'Mythology' Reference Book_

_Maps_

_Plastic silverware_

_Gift Cards/Credit Cards_

_Weapons_

_Hunting Knife_

_Rope (Several Feet)_

_Carabineer (Between two and six of these)_

_Sleeping bag_

_Hand warmer_

_Scissors_

_Water bottle_

_Spile_

_Water Purification Iodine_

_Worms_

_Lighter_

_Whistle_

_Walky-talkies_

_Binoculars_

_Gloves_

_Hats_

_Sunglasses_

_Bug spray_

_Sunscreen_

_Screwdriver_

_Wrench_

_Chapter 4: Weapons, Technology and Magic_

Every demigod needs a weapon. If you are at Camp you choose a weapon. If you aren't at camp a hunting knife will do. With a hunting knife you can make a bow and arrows. You have to make do with whatever you have.

There are many different weapons you may use. There are plenty of options of what to use for a personal weapon. Knives, spears, swords, bow and shields. It is important to have a shield and a sword. Knives are best for quick and fearless fighters. Spears are well-suited for strong, fierce and clever fighters. Swords are the best for daring, clear minded and good leaders of fighters. Bows are great for silent, careful and strategic fighters. Shields can also be used as weapons if need be but they are not to be used as your primary weapon as they are not precise enough.

There are several medals your weapons can be made over. Imperial Gold, Celestial Gold, Silver and Stygian Iron. Imperial Gold is used mostly by Roman demigods. Celestial Gold is mostly used by Greek demigods. Stygian Iron is the rarest of metals that is only used by demigods of Underground gods and goddess. Silver isn't a main metal used by demigods but it can kill both demigods and mortals and can be used again lycanthropes. A mixture of the metals is very expensive, hard to come by and can be dangerous but can be very powerful.

Beyond the traditional weapon there are magic weapons and items. These range from enchanted swords, knives, spears or armor to potions to spells. Potions are always helpful so if you come across one and can afford it buy it. Spells are only to be approached by someone trained to do so and has the ability to use them. Demigods have slight control over spells and other forms of magic but don't push yourself too far otherwise you might pass out from exhaustion. Other magical objects can be used in the form of staffs, crystal balls and spell books. A demigod should always be careful when digging into magic, the effects can be dangerous, deadly and irreversible. The Book of Shadows is to be taken seriously by a demigod and know that any dark spells or curses used are permanent and will work.

Now all demigods should know that using mortal unaltered cellphones or laptops can be a deadly mistake. But thanks to demigod technology demigods can actually use mortal technology. Just contact your local Hermes or Hephaestus kid to hock you up. The most common item used is the demi-cellphone, demi-laptop and the demi-GPS. Demi-cellphones can come with some really cool gadgets on it that can possible save your life if need be not to mention it is a quick easy way to get onto the Nμίθεος Δίκτυο, a.k.a. Demigod Network. On Nμίθεος Δίκτυο you can find Hephaestus Online Workshop for all your weapon needs, Apollo Tunes for all your music and book desires, Athena Search for the time you need to look up demigod things, Hermes Travel Express and Hotline for when you need to travel or when you are lost, Hecate Magical Shop for all of your magical items, and Online Iris Messaging. Of course, a demi-laptop can do all of those things as well. Demi-GPS are helpful on missions after you leave Camp Halfblood and trying to help get new halfbloods to camp.

_Chapter 5: Stealing, Lying, and Money _

Let's be honest here most demigods don't have a lot of money and what they do have are drachmas. Of course, if you are on a long-term quest or an adult demigod off on your own you can get a job. But most of the time there isn't time for that. So you are going to have to lie and steal. Morally it is something frowned upon but for a demigod it can be the means of survival. Sometimes you have to put your morals aside to survive another day. The best means of stealing or lying to get things you need is to fake your ID to get an online bank account and credit card, unless you can get your moral parent to get you one.

There a few things that a demigod should have on them if they plan on stealing is tin foil, hair pins, plier and a wrench. Also it helps to have a charmspeaker with you, have quick-wits and be intelligent. It also best to have the person stealing in your group be the quickest runner and smoothest talker if they get caught. Below are ten rules the all thieving demigods should know.

**TOP TEN THIEVING RULES**

Don't carry a large bag

Look average

Keep calm and act average

Don't care about people around you

Have a cellphone

Have several disguises

Never give any information about teammates if caught

Trust no one

The gut knows best

Never second guess yourself

What is normal you may ask? Well, let me put it this way don't go around talking the gods or go around looking like the stereotypical thief: ripped jeans, abnormal hair color, carrying a bag or a purse and have a few dozen piercings. Yes, this stereotype is wrong but in the eyes of a security guard that is what they are looking for. The best way to act is to be passive. Ignore anyone around you, employees especially. Don't talk to yourself, draws attention to you.

The next skill that you should master is lying. This is also one of the hardest to learn. Some people just can't do it, so don't have that be the person you have stealing things. Much like stealing you must remain calm and passive. Try not go overboard with the lie. If you are having a moral issue with lying just pretend you are acting. The most important thing is to for you to believe your lie, if you can't believe then no one else will. Below is the way we have learned to lie and works like a charm every time for us.

**LYING**

_Keep eye contact but look away too_

_Mean what you say_

_Keep your facial expressions and eyes passive_

_Keep nervous habits at bay_

_Keep it simple_

_Don't rely on others to back up your lie_

_Plan ahead_

As long as you can keep your head in the game of survival you will be fine. Things will fall in place if you are prepared and have confidence with yourself. Money seems to come at odd time in weird ways. Don't question it if you really need it. Sometimes the Gods can be helpful and give us gifts.

_Chapter 6: Camp Half-Blood_

So you have made it to Camp Half-Blood, good for you. As boring as the orienteering video it is always helpful. Observe everyone and everything. Analyze people, learn the different aspects of the different cabins. Even if you aren't good at picking up on details you will pick up on the different personalities and looks of each cabin. First impressions are important. You want to have a good first impression and you have to trust your first impressions of others. Sure, some people may be more then what you first see but when you are the newbie go off first impressions. Don't take on someone that you know is stronger than you.

There will be demigods that are going to pick on you for being the newbie. If they try to gang up on you and are stronger then you don't panic. Use whatever you have on them against them; intelligence, speed or manipulation. Whatever you do don't let them bully you. Stand up for yourself and fight back. Fight your own battles and don't rely on anyone to help you out.

First thing you need to do is to get a weapon, a shield and armor, which Chiron should help you with. Make sure everything feels right and is well-balanced since you may be stuck with this for a long period of time. Get several camp shirts, hoodies and under armor. Always have a spare.

Now take what you have observed into play. Trust your gut about people. If you feel like someone is stalking you, they most likely are. If you feel like someone does like you, they most likely don't. If you feel like someone is watching you as prey, they most likely are. Try to make more friends than enemies. Don't go around picking fights unless you are in the Ares cabin, then if you don't you aren't going to be accepted well.

Being undetermined can be stressful, emotionally and angry period of time. Don't let this go to your head. Remember gods and goddess have a lot on their plates. Now if you are there for several months then it is okay to be angry but don't take it out on the whole camp or world. Fighting monsters are a good way to get rid of stress. Making it through living in the Hermes cabin is a challenge itself. A lot of people coming and going, and not enough room. Also make sure to lock away anything valuable. Don't be afraid to assert yourself if need be.

Heading into your very first Capture the Flag game remember the rules aren't enforce. Fight with all you have. Show them what you are made of. Don't be afraid to show off. Someone challenges you, fight. Give them something worth saying. But remember this is also a good time to make allies too. Standby your teammates and help them if they need help. But also don't be afraid of taking on and injuring the opposing team.

You best friends are going to become ambrosia and nectar. Don't drink or eat too much of these because it will kill you. So when you are warned about take head of the warning for it is very true. Also becoming good friends with the Apollo cabin and other medical staff is never a bad thing either.

Take advantage of every chance you get to prove yourself. Take risks in challenges. Be a gracious winner and loser. You aren't going to keep everyone happy, demigods and Gods, so just do what you can. Going past the breaking point can be helpful for development but don't go too far because you really don't want to spend more time in the infirmary then you need to.

As much as a pain in the neck schedules are you better try your best to stick to them. Ancient Greek, archery, Greek Mythology, weapon-making, sports, javelin, swords, monster assault techniques and even the sing-alongs will be helpful. Yes, even the sing-alongs, it can keep spirits up and be a good time to meet people.

Cabin leaders can be a real pain. Most times it is best to suck it up. But there is a certain amount of power abuse one person should take. Don't be afraid of taking them down a few notches. If they are really abusive of their powers challenge them after your first quest. Fight fire with fire they may say but a better approach would be fight fire with cool, calm water, it puts out the fire.

Another thing you will eventually have to deal with is dating in camp. Don't do anything stupid like cheating because people in camp will talk and it will get ugly. Also dating in camp can be complicated. Quests and conflicts between cabins can really put a damper on relationships. Even a game of Capture the Flag can do that too. Just remember to take time to make sure they know how you feel and give them the time of the day. Also remember contraceptive, going without can be a very bad mistake for a young demigod. You think your life is complicated with gods, goddess, quests, monsters, relationships and training, imagine doing all of that with a baby that needs you every second of the day. Also know that contraceptives don't work every single time, there is a 98% chance they work that is 2% it won't.

Just remember train, be smart and trust your gut and you'll be fine. Camp is a lot like school just a lot more fighting and bullies are twice as dangerous. It isn't as half as bad as it seems. After a while it will get better and easier. Just stay on the good side of Mr. D. and other demigods if you can.

_Chapter 7: Prophecies_

The next big hassle demigods have are prophecies. They are usually dangerous and indecisive. They often cause more harm than good. They also are very confusing and rarely make any sense until you are already finished with your quest. What good does that do? But they do give you some sort of clue what you are up against.

Just remember they are meant to be confusing. You have to look into the deeper meaning. Rhymes and puns often don't have much meaning to them in a prophecy just for added affect. The best advice is to just go with it. It isn't going to make sense at first but it will, maybe not until it's too late but it will make sense.

Never keep it to yourself because it will drive you insane. Before you go and see the Oracle make sure you are Mr. D's good side in case you go insane. Some people can't handle the burden of a prophecy. Not to mention, the mummy Oracle is creepy. Sometimes not knowing is better than knowing.

If you have a prophecy about you don't freak out. Take it as it is. Do whatever it takes to get through it. Sometimes it takes great bravery to live up to who you and sometimes you need help to get through it. Don't be afraid to ask for help and to admit you're afraid. Admitting that could save your life. Your true friends will back you up no matter what.

_Chapter 8: Emergency_

As a demigod you are going to come across a lot of emergencies. You are going to have to deal with a lot of strange and deadly things. You are going to need know first aid and CPR. They can and will save lives.

Monsters are least of your worries. Running out of water and food are more important than any monster. Big wild cats, bears and wolves are often bigger dangerous then monsters. Demigods are trained to handle monsters not moral wild animals.

Also know the local poisonous spiders, snakes and insects of where you are. Know what do if you get bite by one. Use any remedies you can until you can get to Apollo demigod or back to camp. Just remember anything might work. Don't waste your time if someone has been bitten. Get them help as soon as possible.

Learning about editable and poisonous plants, insects, and animals could save your life. Something that might be fine for an animal to eat may not be safe for humans or demigods to eat and vice versa. Also know what to do if you do eat something poisonous. There are ways to counteract it if you know how. The best advice is to get out of your system as fast as possible.

Knowing how to treat burns and deep wounds are important skills to know. They happen often and suddenly. It's better to know and be safe then not know and be sorry. You don't want anyone dying if it is easy fix to stop that from happening. Almost any death on a quest can be prevented by simple emergency knowledge.

_Chapter 9: Conclusion_

Thank you for reading our book. I hope we have helped you stay alive. Just keep your head in the game it always works out. If something seems like a bad idea it is. Don't keep doing something you know is a bad idea. Bad ideas are where people die.

Keep it simple and rely on yourself before others. If at all possible don't rely on others. You don't want to be left without something important to survival if gods forbid someone dies. Good luck demigods and may the gods be on your favor.

_Sincerely,_

_The Troublefields_

_Aubrey, daughter of Apollo_

_Zoey, daughter of Hermes_

_Drew, son of Ares_

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review. I hope you enjoyed this story. Soon I will have the Troublefield family up in a story. No, none of them are twins or triplets, or even siblings. They are all a year apart. Drew is the oldest, then Aubrey then Zoey. The story will mostly be based off Aubrey and Zoey but Drew is a huge part too. I hope to have story to have the story up in the next few weeks. I need to finish up making the character profiles for Troublefields.


End file.
